Happily Ever After
by BTEmerald 99
Summary: What if Katara is a long lost princess looking for revenge. At a ball she meets Prince Aang. She raided the ball and ran away. Aang goes after her and explains to her that he can help... Will Katara allow him to help her? And will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

_**Hello. **_

_**I am a really big fan of Kataang, which is the very reason why I couldn't finish Come Back to Me.**_

_**Anyway, this is just another story…**_

**CHAPTER 1: Running Away**

My name is Katara Bane. I am the Queen of the Southern water tribe. Right now, I am married to Prince Aang or King Aang. If you are wondering how I got married to him and how I got my place on the throne, this is my fairytale…

My tale begins since I was a child. My father, King Hakoda III, was a good ruler of the Southern Water tribe. He married Kya, my mother. When I was born, my mother died. So, my father lived in grief for years. When I was six, a carriage broke down on one of our roads. A woman was driving it in the rain, and it ended up damaged. My father found her beautiful, and her name was Reveka. Soon, they got married. But, the kingdom fell into despair, as we learned that Reveka was an old enemy of our past. She-specifically- was my mother's friend, but hatred grew between them and they became hateful enemies. She tried many times to overthrow my mother, but every time, she failed. Now with her on the throne, she had great power over us. Somehow, she forgot about me, but she made the kingdom forget the past and she made them love her. Since she forgot about me, she never knew about my knowledge. She killed my father, too. I hid myself in my tower which was abandoned. I lived there until now.

I am 18 years old. And I hold a power no one has ever got in my kingdom, water bending. I can make water do my every will, my every command. And after years of training, I have become a Master.

Today was going to be a ball, for a new prince in the Southern Air Temple. He was probably some stuck-up little prince who shows off. Anyway, my plan is to raid the ball, steal all the gold, and live my own life in the woods planning my revenge. And not just any forest, I am going to live in a forest no one ever dares go in, the forbidden forest. I scurried around the tower and found a gown, a mask (since it was a Masquerade), and a pair of heels. I quickly took my dagger (which I found in the tower) and hurried out of my tower and into grand lights and many people. I walked gracefully inside, gladly no one noticed me coming in from the stairs leading to the tower. The sound of trumpets came and the Queen entered. Another sound of trumpets came, and came in a man who made my cheeks grow hot. He looked 18, had a bald head, a goofy smile, and stormy grey eyes. He was handsome, but I wouldn't fall for any man. I secured my mask tightly, and felt my dagger strapped with leather across my waist. I was ready for action. When the prince was at the Queen's side, I ran forward, and ripped my dress. Underneath the shredded garment was my ocean blue dress. I wore a white leather strap which held my dagger and I let my hair flow down. My mask was the only thing keeping my disguise. The Queen looked at me and said, "My dear, all eyes are on you, will someone get her a proper gown?" My face grew red with anger and I ripped off my mask. "Reveka stop this fake innocence at once! You are not the rightful Queen of the Tribe! Because I am Princess Katara, daughter of King Hakoda III and I am the rightful heir to the throne of the Southern Water Tribe!" I said getting my dagger. The Queen looked at me with hatred and sent her guards to attack me. But luckily, there was a huge fountain nearby and with one move of my hands, there was a huge wave coming towards them and it froze them on the spot. People looked bewildered and started murmuring amongst themselves. Prince Aang just stared at me, mouth wide open. I quickly ran towards the vault where the Queen kept her gold. I unfroze the guards and used the water as an icy wall preventing anyone from coming after me. I quickly took all the gold I could and using the water from the icy wall I created a wave big enough to carry me and all the other water was used to break the wall of the vault leading towards the forbidden forest.

I ran and ran in the woods. Not knowing where I was going really. I just wanted a new life, and a plan, a plan to overthrow Reveka and claim my rightful place on the throne. I stopped running when I arrived in a clearing. There was a little shop there. A dwarf-or a short man- beckoned me to come towards him. He said, "My dear, you have a lot of gold on you. Might want to make a trade?" I was curious so I said, "What will you give in return?" "This Northern Star which can grant 3 wishes in exchange for 5 gold pieces," he replied showing me a bright star. I was convinced so I shrugged and said, "Sure why not?" I handed 5 gold pieces as he gave me the star.

I had been surprised at the Dwarf's shop for when he had finished saying, "Tootles!" The shop literally took off into the woods. Now, I was the only one left in the clearing. Two trees were bent at an odd fashion, and I realized, it would make a fine home. I said, "I wish that the two trees bent would become a fine home." Suddenly, a huge breeze swept through. Logs, twigs, and cloth came starting to build two trees into a comfy home. I stepped inside, and somehow there were torches, a bed, and a cupboard which had food, a bathroom, and a little dining table. "I wish that no one would dare enter the woods," I said, just to safe because what if someone would enter. The star grew brightly and it darkened. _Must have used all my wishes, it probably took two wishes to make this home, _I thought to myself. I slowly walked towards my comfy bed and slept.

**Hello my dear readers! That was the first chapter, and I am sorry for any grammatical error…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**CHAPTER 2: Prince Aang**

I awoke to a man watching over me. I quickly took my dagger from under my pillow and pointed it towards him. He looked at me calmly. Suddenly a huge wind made me hit the wall, fire surrounded me, the earth crumbled beneath me revealing a deep trench and... water pointed an icy spear on my throat. _How is this possible? _I thought to myself. Then it hit me. "Your the avatar. You know, you are such a show off. Why use all four elements when you can only one which can cause my defeat? If you use all four then you are wasting resources and your energy," I said. He lowered everything. The ice melted, the fire ceased, the earth stitched back together, and the wind died down. He took a deep breath, and said, "You are right. You are wise for your age." I said, "I know. That's what I get for hiding in a tower for 12 years training in combat. But how did you get the courage to go in here?"

**Aang's P.O.V**

_Oh no! She is on to me. What would she do if I said I loved her? Does she even believe in Love at First Sight?_

"Ummm," I stuttered. Not having the courage to face a girl, real smooth avatar. You even gave away that I am the avatar! How can she be so smart?

**Back to Katara's P.O.V**

"Ummm," he stuttered. _Oh no! Did the shield ever work? Shoot! That stupid dwarf!_

"Pfft! Whatever, what use is it anyway?" I said pacing around the room. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was too obvious he liked me. Or had a crush on me. It would be fun to tease him. "You know what," I said turning around. I sat next to him and continued, "you're not that bad for a prince." And I pecked him on the cheek. I saw him blush madly. _This is a fun way of teasing him, _I thought to myself. "Umm, the, the Q-queen I-I-I-is p-p-p-plot-t-ing a-against you," he stuttered.

"So? We shall stop her!" I said standing up.

**Aang's P.O.V**

I can't believe that she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! Well, it was only a peck on the cheek. At least...

I stood up. "Aren't you a princess?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes," she replied. I smiled. If she is a princess, and I am a prince, we don't have any rules of us not getting married! But, there is only one obstacle, does she love me back?

**Katara's P.O.V**

Why would he ask such a stupid question? Didn't I just say the answer at the ball? Anyway, if he is helping, I could allow him...I could. He seemed serene, and peaceful. He didn't seem like any prince in this world. I smiled at him, heat escaping my face. I pushed him out the door, and went out as well. I faced him,

"We should stop her,"

**THE END, WELL... FOR THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY ''The Love shall never end!'' =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**CHAPTER 3: The Wrath of Queen Reveka**

"Too late!" A booming voice exclaimed from somewhere in the woods. Seriously, did the star even work?

Queen Reveka appeared out of nowhere. "Reveka," I gritted through closed teeth. I held my dagger tightly, and the prince took up a fighting stance. The queen smiled, "Dear Katara, my power is even stronger!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked proudly. "Oh yes," she replied and called, "PRECIOUS!"

A monstrous beast appeared behind her as she disappeared onto the top of my little home watching the battle from above.

Aang took the first move encasing it in water. I saw it plead within its eyes to make Aang stop. I saw that beneath that monstrosity, was a young wolf. That day, a power in me was unleashed. The power of good winning against bad.

"Aang stop it!" I commanded him. As the Queen heard my voice she cackled. "No! Don't you see it is just going to kill us if we let it go?" He asked me. I became furious. "Don't you see? I once heard that you shouldn't judge a book my its cover. Look into its eyes," I said calmly. He looked and after a few minutes he let the water fall to the ground, as the 'monster' whimpered. I slowly walked toward it and whispered, "You are going to be all right, I will never turn my back on animals who need my help." Around it's neck was a necklace of a moon. And I remember Queen Reveka having the same kind of necklace around her neck. I knew what I had to do. I picked up my dagger I let fall beside me a while ago, and cut the necklace...

**Aang's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw Katara cut some sort of string around it, a huge blast appeared and she hit a tree so hard. Fire erupted out of nowhere and I heard the Queen scream from behind me, "YOU ALL WILL PAY!" And the fire disappeared. I then saw a white wolf run towards Katara and tried to revive her from unconsciousness. I ran towards her and caressed her body. I cried. I don't know what to do. As I cried I said, "I love you! Don't leave me..." A moment later, her body stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat upwards. "Aang, I have something to tell you..." She whispered gently.

**Katara's P.O.V**

I had this new power within me. And I saw in him that he loved me sincerely.

"I love you too," I finished and kissed him.

I felt him surprised at first and then he gave in to the kiss.

As we let go, I knew, that this is my HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

Aang and I had gotten married two months later. I became the new Queen of both the Southern Water Tribe and the Southern Air Temple. I had many people to rule, but it was all worth it. Reveka is dead and I am sure she won't bother us anymore. And I know Mother and Father are happy with me in heaven. As for the wolf we became good friends and he became a good chief.

This really is my Happily Ever After.

**THE END**

**Sorry for any grammatical error. =)**


End file.
